


Hope Doesn't Die

by Spooky66



Series: Dirty Hands [10]
Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Star Wars comics (2015), angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: When our heroes are finally reunited with the fleet Leia struggles with her part in the tragedy at Mako-Ta.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Han Solo, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Wedge Antilles/Luke Skywalker
Series: Dirty Hands [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820365
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Hope Doesn't Die

**Author's Note:**

> This will touch on things that happened in the Star Wars (2015) comics issues #49-#67 but this particular story takes place right after #67  
> For those of you who have not read the comics basically Leia trust Queen Trios of Shu-Torun who is really an agent of Darth Vader. The entire fleet (minus Han) is at the Mako-Ta base when Darth Vader attacks using Shu-Torun tech to shut down the entire fleet (after the location is leaked to him from Trios). Many commanders and important rebel leaders are lost as well as half of the Mon Cal fleet. Luke, Leia, and Han are separated from the fleet for a while and eventually attack Shu-Torun's main infrastructure. This takes place right after that mission when the three are back on Home One and starting to discuss where the next base should be.

The three of them—Luke, Leia, and Han—walked into the corridors of Home One with their arms slung around each other. Leia tried to loosen her grip on the back of Han’s jacket but couldn’t seem to let go. His own hand rubbed up and down her shoulder soothingly. They walked like this and talked about the new possible home worlds for their next base for a few minutes till they hit the mess hall, where Luke and Wedge spotted each other over the sea of heads. Bright eyed, Luke bid his friends a quick goodbye and ran to greet his fellow pilot. Han and Leia shared a knowing look that broke into a chuckle as they watched the farm boy cum fighter pilot dart around other admirers to make it to Wedge. 

Leia watched after him with a faint smile, “They’ll figure it out at some point.” 

Han laughed and shot a wave of his hand to Wedge, then spoke to Leia. “Hungry?”

She just shook her head, suddenly unable to speak. She’d realized how empty the place was. Thousands of people who used to take up so much space were just gone. 

And it was her fault. 

Leia almost didn’t notice Han leading her away at a somewhat fast speed. She supposed she should be embarrassed about how the two of them were still clinging to each other, but she needed that contact. They slowed down when Han found a quiet lounge area. He began to pull away and that’s when she realized how tightly she’d been holding on to his jacket. When she let go, her fingers pricked from the lack of blood. She looked at them and saw how white her skin had gone. It was like she’d been clinging to him for dear life. 

“What’s goin’ on, Leia?” The use of her actual name caught her attention. 

Han looked worried; it was odd to see him displaying a genuine emotion, unclouded by bravado. 

It was unsettling. 

His calloused thumbs rubbed across her cheeks and she realized that she was crying.

Humiliated, Leia yanked herself away and tried to ignore the moment of hurt that ran across his face before he replaced it with concern-tinged irritation. 

Holding up his hands, he pushed off of the table he’d been leaning on, “You wanna be alone?” 

No, she didn’t want to be alone. The thought of it filled her with horror. But she only shook her head; she couldn’t be left alone with her demons, they’d eat her alive. Before Mako-Ta, she’d already felt like she was constantly dodging the ghosts of those she’d failed, but now even the small space they were in felt crowded by the people lost because of her misplaced trust. 

“Look, I’m sorry if I did somethin’—I don’t know what it could possibly be but…” He rubbed his neck. “Just talk to me Leia.”

Again, the use of her first name. Snapped out of it but weary of his touch, which felt far too reassuring, she crossed her arms and stepped closer. 

“There’s so many people missing.” Her voice came out as hardly a whisper. “So many dead. I can’t even count how many…” 

She’d not had any time since the ambush to really take in the events. They’d been on the run, then she’d been planning revenge, but now they had nowhere else to be. There was nothing to distract her from all the death and destruction. 

Han’s eyes were wide as he stepped forward, almost like he was approaching a wild Rancor. “S’not your fault; anyone in High Command would have trusted Trios.”

“It was too good to be true… I should have known better…”

Han took hold of her shaking hands. “It’s no one’s fault but her’s and the Empire, you know that.”

Leia’s eyes glazed over. “We seemed so alike; she knew exactly what to say to get me to believe her. An easy mark.”

“No one is like you.” Han said softly and pulled her to his chest, “It’s not a bad thing to believe in people, Leia, but sometimes… Sometimes it ends up not working out.”

“How am I ever supposed to trust anyone again?” She whispered it against his chest.

Closing his eyes and resting his chin on her head, he considered the times he’d acted like Trios. And sure, when he’d done it in the past it had been to criminals and Imps, but he wondered if he had any right to hate Trios as much as he did in that moment. 

“You can trust me, and Luke, and Mothma, Rieekan, the Rogues—you’ve got a whole rebellion by your side.”

“I can trust you?” Any other day he would have expected there to be venom in that question and he would have responded in kind but, at that moment, she just sounded lost. She sounded like the 22-year-old she was, and it scared him. 

“Yes,” he assured her, and he meant it. “I might not be the most honest guy, but I won’t do anything to hurt you Leia.”

“Not on purpose.” Her response was so quiet, but he heard it. It wasn’t an accusation; he knew he wasn’t perfect. They would probably hurt each other many times over without meaning to. There was no answer to that except to hold her tighter.


End file.
